


You Were Right

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [17]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Advice, Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Getting Drinks, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna tells Rachel she should take Harvey up on the offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Right

Watching him; hearing him not just question the witness, but lay into him, was a lot sexier than it should have been. She had been in a couple depositions with him before, and it was always impressive. But this time, it made her want to throw him down on the conference room table.

"What am I supposed to do, Donna?" she asked when they were at the bar.

"About what?" Donna asked back, clearly not understanding the gravity of the situation.

Rachel sighed. "This is a big case, Donna. I'm going to have to watch him depose a dozen witnesses or more," she hissed across the table.

"So?" Donna said with a sneer. "Look, Rache, he's a partner in the firm and you're a paralegal. If you can't handle watchimg him grill someone, you may have chosen the wrong profession."

"Oh! No. No, that's not it. I know about the grilling. That's - I mean. Yes, it was the grilling, but it wasn't a bad thing. It was - it was really good. Too good. Oh my god!" She tossed a crumpled napkin at Donna. "You knew what I meant. Ugh!"

Donna chuckled. "Hey! I have to find my fun somewhere."

Another sigh. "Yeah, but how do I keep," she blinked and leaned over the table, "Keep from wanting to jump him during the depositions?"

"Willpower?" Donna offered.

Rachel smirked at her. "Not helpful."

Donna shrugged. "So sleep with him."

"What?! No. I can't do that! Can I?"

"Why not? Do you think he's going to fall for you and never leave you alone?"

Rachel could hear every bit of the sarcasm intended in Donna's words. "But, it's like sleeping with my boss."

"That you don't actually answer to and who won't fire you for it." Donna sipped her drink. "Look, Rachel, he's not clingy and casual sex is pretty much always on the menu. As long as you're not expecting more than that, have fun with it."

"You're telling me I should have an illicit affair with your boss?"

Donna's brows bent in a frown. "No," she sneered. "I'm saying you should fuck Harvey."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

* * *

Had Donna been right? Rachel didn't think so until she was sitting in the next deposition and was trying to focus enough to keep her notes updated. Harvey was depending on her to record the relevant information. And she was, but every time his voice boomed a new question at the witness, it made her insides warm. The witness across the table might not have been enjoying himself at all, but watching Harvey work was turning her on.

After the deposition, she was handing off the short list of her notes to Harvey and building up her resolve. She bit her lip as she held onto the page a half-second too long. Harvey blinked at her, confused. Taking a deep breath, she decided to just go for it.

"Do you want to get a drink with me after work?" she asked him, finally releasing the page she had been handing over.

Her stomach coiled into a series of complicated knots waiting for him to answer. She didn't know why she was so nervous. This wasn't the first time she'd asked someone out. It wouldn't even be the first time she got rejected, if that's what happened.

"Rachel," he addressed her, "I would love to have a drink with you," she started to smile, "but not for the reason you want me to," he finished and the smile disappeared.

Her heart sank a little. "Uh…" she stammered. "I - um - that - I don't understand…"

"I'm flattered…"

"But you're not interested," she offered. It was easier if she did it herself.

He laughed. What the hell was so funny about this? "No, that's not it. I don't sleep with people from the office."

"Oh," she said, realization setting in. Why the hell had Donna not told her that?

He handed her a card. "Meet me here tonight at seven." Then he left the conference room.

Admittedly, she was confused as hell. He had just told her that he wasn't going to sleep with her, but he had also handed her a card with an address on it. It was a trendy little bar she knew well, but even so, the whole set-up was strange.

Maybe she wouldn't go.

* * *

"Oh yes you will go," Donna told her when they met up in the ladies room.

"What? Why?" She turned on the water to wash her hands. "He's obviously not interested, so no reason to waste my time."

"Rachel," Donna said flatly, "just go. Trust me."

Rachel took Donna's advice and met Harvey at the bar. She joined him at the table and he ordered her a drink. It was quiet for a few minutes, then she asked him, "So, why did you ask me here?"

Harvey frowned over his glass. "You asked me out for drinks."

"And you said 'no'."

"No I didn't. I said I wouldn't have drinks with you as a lead-in for sex."

"Oh." Her face was suddenly hot with a full-on blush. She had to look away. This was seventeen kinds of embarrassing. When she looked up again, he was grinning at her. What could he be so goddamned happy about?

He sipped his drink again. "You're assuming that if circumstances were different that I still would have said 'no'. That's not the case. Which I also told you."

"You did. And you were more than polite about it - which may have been the weird part," she told him with a confused twist of her mouth.

He chuckled. "I'll remember for next time just to say I won't fuck you."

"Thank you," she said and grinned at him.

Two hours later, Rachel realized why Donna had been so adamant that she meet Harvey for drinks on a Friday night. Harvey started ordering really expensive, really good shit. Her tastebuds were ecstatic at all the wonderful new flavors.

At the end of the night, Harvey wouldn't let her pay for anything, though she insisted she should since she had asked him out. In the end, she relented. It was a fight she knew she wouldn't win.

He drove her home - well, 'drove' insofar as he paid the car service to drive him around - and gave her a soft, brief kiss on the corner of her mouth before she got out of the car. She thanked him for the drinks and the ride, then made her tipsy way up to her apartment. She sent Donna a text: _You were right._


End file.
